


Confusion

by Rubymoon_Snape



Category: Thundercats (1985)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:48:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27393739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rubymoon_Snape/pseuds/Rubymoon_Snape
Summary: Bengali wants to confess to Pumyra, but she is spending a lot of time with Cheetara and Tygra. After seeing her hugging and purring to Tygra, he reads it as rejection.
Relationships: Bengali/Pumyra (Thundercats), Cheetara/Lion-O (Thundercats) (one sided), Cheetara/Tygra (Thundercats)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 6





	Confusion

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Thundercats (1985).
> 
> Author Note: This is Bengali/Pumyra. Pumyra doesn't like Tygra in a romantic sense. He is more like a big brother to her as well as someone who shares an interest in medicine. This is also Cheetara/Tygra and has a mention of a one sided Cheetara/Lion-O.

"Confusion"

Bengali liked visiting Cat's' Lair, but he much preferred when it was just Lynx-O, Pumyra, Snarfer, and himself at the Tower of Omens. It was much easier to spend time with Pumyra when the other Thundercats weren't around. When they visited Cats' Lair, Pumyra was always with either Cheetara or Tygra. While Bengali understood that Pumyra needed to spend time with the cheetah, he was wary about all the time she was spending with Tygra. As loathe as he was to admit it, he was jealous of the older tiger.

He tried to convince himself that there was nothing to worry about when he heard that Pumyra went out for a run with Cheetara and then planned on spending time with Tygra in the med bay, but it was hard. He had told himself that he was going to confess his feelings to the puma, but it was difficult when he couldn't get her alone.

Bengali decided to go to the med bay and ask to speak to Pumyra in private. He walked to the med bay but paused before he entered, hearing Pumyra shriek in delight. He peeked in and, to his dismay, saw Pumyra hugging Tygra. She was even purring to him!

Bengali's shoulders slumped, and his ears drooped. He slunk away from the door and was so depressed that he almost ran into Lynx-O. "Sorry, Lynx-O."

The blind lynx could tell that something was bothering his young friend. "What is the matter, Bengali?"

Knowing he couldn't lie to the oldest Thundercat, Bengali told the lynx everything. "I was wanting to confess to Pumyra, but when I went to ask to talk to her privately, I saw her hugging Tygra and purring to him. If she likes Tygra, who am I to stand in her way?"

"Hmm. It sounds like you are missing a piece of information. I suggest following your original plan and confessing to her. You might be surprised." The lynx knew that Pumyra liked Bengali as well, and as for why she hugged Tygra, Pumyra was always a little more tactile than others. Bengali probably saw it as something more, because both he and Tygra were tigers.

"But if-"

"No, Bengali. Go talk to her."

"How are you so sure?"

"Call it a hunch."

Having trusted Lynx-O's hunches before and not been led astray, Bengali nodded. "All right, old friend."

Lynx-O waited until he was certain Bengali was far enough away before he said, "I hope those two finally get together."

%%%

Pumyra was ecstatic to spend more time at Cats' Lair, especially with Cheetara and Tygra. She enjoyed going out for a run in the morning with Cheetara, but the puma knew that she couldn't keep up with the older female for long. She also liked having someone around to gossip with and to get advice from, especially involving romance. She had confessed to Cheetara that she liked Bengali, and Cheetara confided in her that she liked Tygra, even though she knew that Lion-O seemed to like her too.

Spending time in the med bay with Tygra was a high point in her day. They traded tips, and Tygra was letting her get acquainted with the layout of the med bay. While she was doing that, she was dropping hints that Cheetara liked him, trying hard to not just tell him, since the cheetah had told her that in confidence.

"Pumyra, are you trying to tell me that Cheetara likes me?" Tygra asked.

"You didn't hear it from me," the puma tried to defend herself.

"I thought she liked Lion-O."

"I think it's more one-sided."

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door frame. Tygra and Pumyra looked up to see Bengali standing there. Before either one could say anything, Bengali asked, "Pumyra, can I speak to you for a moment...alone?"

"Sure." Pumyra started to exit the med bay, but Tygra put a hand on her shoulder.

"Wait. I need to go talk to Cheetara. Stay here and talk." Tygra passed the white tiger, patting him on the shoulder as he did.

The gesture confused Bengali. What did it mean? He minutely shook his head and turned to face the puma, who asked, "What did you need, Bengali?"

Bengali took a deep breath. "I wanted to tell you that I like you, Pumyra. A lot, but if you don't return those feelings, I understand. If you like someone else, I won't get in your way. I just want you to be happy. I-"

Bengali was cut off when Pumyra threw her arms around the other's neck. "I like you too, Bengali. Nothing would make me happier than to be yours."

"Then, why did I see you hugging and purring to Tygra?"

Pumyra blushed. "He told me that I could use the med bay anytime I like."

Fin


End file.
